It's never quite 'The End' is it?
by MelissaJanee
Summary: Rose enjoys her 'happy ending' when a few unexpected people from the past stroll into her life. Rose, and her friends are faced with a completely new complication.   Carried on from Rose's perspective after Last Sacrifice.
1. One

**This is just something I've started working on. Post Last Sacrifice from Rose's perspective. Please review and tell me if it's worth continuing. Thanks guys.**

**Just a note; I don't own the Vampire Academy series or its characters.**

**One;**

I often wonder who to thank for everything finally turning out. After Masons death, losing Dimitri to that wretched Strigoi, almost losing Lissa to spirit, my trip to Siberia to kill Dimitri like he made me promise, being framed, imprisoned and almost executed for Tatiana's murder, getting Dimitri back only to be pushed away while he worshiped Lissa. Well, after everything I guess I don't know who to thank. God? If there is a God I don't think he and I are on good terms. It's all confusing, not knowing what to think of my fairy tale ending. But I'm just going to roll with it like Rosemarie Hathaway always does.

Even with the chaos following Lissa's coronation - stubborn people still disagreeing with Lissa taking the throne, commotion over our reveal of Tasha Ozera's I guess mastermind plan - the feeling of waking up in Dimitri's arms every morning made me feel light as a feather. The way he'd look at me with those deep brown eyes, now untainted by the stress and sorrow of his Strigoi past. After I murdered an innocent, if that's what you'd call someone like Victor Dashkov, Dimitri had told me to forgive myself, told me it was out of my control and that it was the harshness of spirit overwhelming me. Soon after I'd convinced him that the same principle applied to his grief over what he'd done while Strigoi.

I woke cradled in one of his arms as he held an old tattered western novel in the other. I took the few brief seconds studying his face, the square of his jaw, the way strands of his brown hair always seemed to escape the pony tail behind his head. It was rare to catch Dimitri off guard, and even while relaxed his Guardian instincts still alerted him to the fact that I was awake. He caught me staring at him out of the corner of his eye and as he started to lower his book I quickly closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing to give the illusion of sleep. I heard him chuckle beside me and place his book on the night stand. Even while feigning slumber I could still feel his warm gaze on me. He sighed happily and I felt the sheets rustle as he turned to face me.

"Ahh. Well maybe I should let my Roza sleep peacefully." He hummed close to my ear as he began to move the sheets to climb out of the bed. I fluttered my eyelids and looked up at him with a smile on my face, which he returned.

"Nice work comrade." I said softly, he smiled again at my old nickname for him, pulling me closer to him. He placed a hand on the small of my back while I rested my head on his bare chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

We lay like that for what seemed like hours, and I could have spent many hours more with Dimitri like that, in a peaceful serenity contained by his embrace. Most of that morning, which was really the end of the human day, was spent in silence, save for the few mumbles of jokes and whispers of sweet nothings in my ear. His accent would have made my knees weak if I were standing. If you'd asked me a couple of years ago I would have laughed at the idea of finding a Russian man attractive. But dear God this man was perfection in its purest form. Over six feet tall in all his glory, lean muscles, hands so deadly they could kill you before you'd realised he was there yet were gentle enough to tend to wounds - which he'd done a lot of for me back at the Academy, brown hair just past his chin, smouldering deep brown eyes that seemed to look straight into and consume my entire being. I'd risk my life for Dimitri, in fact, I had a number of times.

Dimitri was whispering yet another deliciously saucy yet still tasteful and sweet comment in my ear as his lips found mine and we moulded together yet again. It was like our bodies and our souls were designed to match perfectly. Nothing could keep us away from each other, nothing could stop us from being together. Not time, not societies views on us, not age, not our old strict teacher student relationship, not Dimitri being turned Strigoi, not Adrian. . .

Adrian. . .I felt a twinge of guilt and sadness for the guy. I'd done the wrong thing by him while I was on the run with Dimitri after breaking out of Court. He'd trusted me and he'd loved me. And I loved him too. I still did. But he and I would never work. For one, a Moroi Damphir relationship was even more scandalous than a two Damphirs getting in a serious relationship. And the fact that Adrian was an Ivashkov, a Royal, and I was the reckless Rose Hathaway, notorious for 'kidnapping' Princess Dragomir back in our Academy days, being convicted of murder and treason, breaking out of my holding cell and going on the run wasn't exactly helping. And two, Adrian was becoming a better person, trying as hard as he could to give up his vices, the alcohol and the cigarettes. But he was only doing it for me, not for himself. He acted like the victim whereas I would never let myself become the victim. I hadn't seen Adrian in days, almost a week now. Naturally I'd been worried since he'd first stormed out of my room but now I was really scared for him. He'd been seen around court, never sober, never without an entourage of girls.

Dimitri felt my hesitation in our kiss and pulled back, studying me with those brown eyes now filled with curiosity and worry. _Damn it Rose. _I thought to myself. He ran a hand through my hair, pushing the tattered mess back from my face, cocking his head slightly to the side he asked me softly.

"Rose. . .Rose what's wrong?" He asked me. His eyes widened with shock, his voice spiked from barely a whisper to almost a yell. "Is it Lissa?" Dimitri asked before he could stop himself. It ached that that was the first conclusion he'd come to.

I was shocked, and I was sure he could see It on my face. It was weird not having the bond with Lissa anymore, not being able to sense her emotions, not knowing if she were in danger - it was also a small freedom, and I tried to convince myself that his sudden rise in worry was because he was so used to my warnings about Lissa's safety from the bond _and _his usual guardian instincts flaring up at the sign of any danger. Sadly we both knew the truth, the bond spirit had forged between Lissa and Dimitri when she saved him and turned him back into a Damphir was still strong. He didn't look at her romantically but more as a deity, a goddess. Either way it was still something I'd have to work around.

Dimitri looked down at the bed, he'd seen the hurt in my eyes. I silently cursed myself for not being able to hide behind an emotionless mask like Dimitri did so often, now being one of those times. I couldn't torment myself over his relationship with Lissa. I'd accepted that Lissa and Christian would share something Lissa and I never could, and that worked both ways. It was the same with Dimitri and Lissa. She had something I could never have with Dimitri but I gave Dimitri something Lissa never could.

Knowing I'd have to be the one to break the silence I brought us up so we were sitting upright and lifted his chin. I gave him a warm, forgiving smile. He stared at me with a sad look in his eyes, anyone else would have missed it, mistaken it for a simply neutral expression, but I saw it. He opened his mouth to apologise but I stopped him with a kiss. I'd taken him by surprise and knocked us both off the bed, landing with a _thud. _Sheets spilling after us and landing on top of us. I pulled the sheets away and looked down at him, he was smiling, his eyes were bright as we both laughed. I was straddling him and as he leaned forward to push my hair from my eyes I pushed back on his shoulders hard, pinning him. Leaning in towards him I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"And you thought running in the cold was a good exercise." I smirked and continued to untangle us from the sheets, I stand and help him up. Still smiling at each other as be leads me back to the bed and sits down, pulling me onto his lap. His smile still light and loving, his eyes betraying him once again.

"Roza, about what I said...I-" He began before I'd cut him off.

"No. We told ourselves that we wouldn't let regrets and guilt rule our lives anymore, that we wouldn't grieve over the past and what can't be undone." I stop myself there, feeling like the Zen master when Dimitri is usually the one lecturing me about life. I give him another warm smiled and leaned into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Back in Spokane last year, when Mason. . .died. . ." I almost choked on the word as I cringed at the memory of his limp body being tossed so carelessly to the floor by Isaiah. "When I was convinced it was my fault you told me you'd first thought I'd never recover from something like that. But I have. I love Mason and I always will but I recovered." I paused briefly to look up at him, he stared straight ahead, a look of sorrow on his face. Spokane wasn't something anyone liked to bring up. I took a breath to steady myself and continued.

"Dimitri. . .you and Lissa will always be connected, in a way we won't be but I have to live with that. I was upset when she first got together with Christian but I knew there was something he could give her that I would never be able to. She's not divided by Christian and I and you aren't divided by Lissa and I." I stood before him, forcing him to look at me. "You need to let this go." I said simply.

Dimitri closed his eyes and sighed, nodding. I brought my lips to his and wrapped my arms around him, trying to extinguish any regret inside him. We got dressed and he took my hand to lead me out the door as someone hastily knocked. Dimitri opened the door and a familiar, and nervous, voice drifted around him.

"Err. . .hi, is Rose here?" My eyes widened as I recognised the voice, I saw Dimitri tense, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the door. I pushed past his attempts to keep me behind him. I forced the famous Rose Hathaway bravado that this particular person was familiar with in spite of my shock.

"Well I'll be damned, Jesse Zeklos."


	2. Two

**T****wo;**

Jesse Zeklos is a Moroi from St Vladimirs. Tall and slim like all Moroi yet covered with a thin layer of muscle, the same rarity seen in Moroi that I once fell for. I didn't think anything of my crush, I was young – even though it wasn't that long ago – and foolish and I fell for the most crush worthy guy at the Academy, as did almost every girl. Bronze hair, pale blue eyes – nothing like the fierce ice blue seen in the Ozera family – the guy was a hottie, yes.

"Rose, or should I say Guardian Hathaway." He grinned, his eyes shifting to Dimitri as he swallowed hard. "Guardian Belikov." he murmurs nervously, stuffing his hands into his jeans and looking down.

"Lord Zeklos." I said formally, bowing low and laughing with him as he glances between Dimitri and me. "Have you been here since the elections?" I asked him, stepping aside to let him in. I felt Dimitri's body tense again and just managed to push him out of the way so Jesse could get through. Gesturing for Jesse to take a seat at the small coffee table in the corner as I turn and glare at Dimitri, wondering where his manners have disappeared to.

Then I remember exactly the grudge Dimitri holds against Jesse. Dimitri had once found Jesse and I back at the Academy in an abandoned room, making out, half naked on a dusty old couch. Memories of the way Dimitri practically broke down the door and yanked Jesse off of me within seconds flooded back. The way he had made a suave, smooth guy like Jesse bolt out of the room without a second glance. And the way his eyes grazed over my body before I snapped back into reality and pulled my shirt back on. My heart thudded with both passion from the memory and fear from the present. Surely Dimitri wouldn't do anything stupid, neither of us could afford it, and Jesse was a Zeklos, a royal. He definitely had his connections. And even our connection with _Queen Vasilisa _couldn't help us much.

I sat opposite of Jesse and Dimitri decided, in an obvious attempt to separate us further, to take the seat between us. Jesse looked once at Dimitri and shifted nervously in his seat before directing his attention to me.

"Before actually, when Tatiana was. . .er. . .when she passed away." Jesse started, obviously wishing he'd worded it differently. "But Mom couldn't believe it when Lissa was nominated, she knew Lissa wouldn't be able to actually get any votes but when you two showed up with that girl. . . "

"Jill." I prompted.

"Yeah." He said, flashing me a brilliant smile. "When you guys claimed that Jill was Lissa's sister well, as you can imagine we were all a bit shocked." He shook his head to clear his thoughts before leaning over the table. "And Rose, I always knew it wasn't you who. . .killed Tatiana. I mean yeah your bad ass and all but you'd never do that." He kept his voice low and reassuring yet lightening the mood with the last part.

I leaned back in my chair and smirked, pushing more of my Rose attitude into the conversation, and earning myself a scowl from Dimitri, who then looked away and out the dimming window with more of the disbelief and anger from when Jesse turned up. I knew I was wrong in my earlier assumption about Dimitri's anger.

Jesse had been one of the idiots who was torturing kids at the Academy with magic to get them to join their elite club. Lissa being one of them, Jesse and his gang were probably more than appropriately punished by myself for that. Because of their little torture sessions being so close to the magical wards placed around the perimeter of the Academy to keep out Strigoi the wards were rendered ineffective due to the proximity of the magic they were using.

I gasped internally as I came to the realisation that it was partly Jesse's fault that the Strigoi got into the school. It was partly Jesse's fault that the Strigoi wreaked havoc upon the school and captured students and teachers. It was party Jesse's fault that the Guardians, including myself, had to go on a mission to rescue the people taken. . .Partly Jesse's fault that Dimitri was turned into a Strigoi.

I could see Jesse's lips still moving, undoubtedly he was still talking. I nodded, smiled, but I wasn't there anymore. I felt numb. Unable to move. I was pulled out of my little bubble when I heard my name being repeated, my shoulder being shaken.

"_Rose?_" Jesse said, probably not for the first time.

"Roza." I realised Dimitri was talking to me, aware of his hand on my shoulder. Still unable to speak I just let my gaze drift over to him, then back to Jesse, whose eyes were wide with worry and curiosity.

"Uh, is she ok? Is she with Lissa? Like...Y'know...watching?" He asked, unsure of his own words.

Dimitri turned to him, shaking his head. "They don't share the bond anymore." He said sharply, the words stung even me.

"What? How is that even possible?" Jesse exclaimed, rising from his seat. Dimitri was up a fraction of a second later. I noticed the stand off between them and tension was thick in the air. I pushed my thoughts aside and stood, struggling to get between them. I turned to Jesse.

"Look it's a long story." I said slowly, trying to make it obvious that it was a story I was reluctant to tell. Apparently none of that had crossed over to Jesse and as he ripped his gaze away from the ever towering Dimitri and smiled down at me.

"You'll have to explain it sometime. I'll be at Court for another week or so. I haven't seen you in ages. I bet I've missed an entire series of your adventures. Maybe we can catch up?" Jesse said, eyes lighting up. Dimitri tensed again, leaning forward, fists balled at his sides, Jesse didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe." I said casually, trying to somehow will the discomfort surrounding me to disappear. I gestured to the door and opened it for Jesse, he stepped outside and turned, sending a hard look over my shoulder to Dimitri, who I suspected was glaring back.

"Soon." He insisted, flashing me the same dazzling smile as before. I just smiled and nodded and mumbled some form of goodbye before closing the door. I turned my back on the door and leaned against it, watching Dimitri for a moment, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. Unsure of what to do I took a few cautionary steps towards him, reaching out to touch his sleeve.

Dimitri was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved tee that hugged his torso in all the right places. His muscles tensed and his back hunched over, staring so intently into the door you'd think he was trying to blow it up with his mind. I tugged on his sleeve, feeling much like an insistent child begging for attention.

"Dimitri." I pleaded. "Dimitri _please_ look at me. I know what you're thinking. He couldn't have known about the wards. He couldn't have known about the Strigoi. Dimitri." I hugged him close to me, not caring that he felt like a statue under my arms. I felt his trembling cease and his anger finally give way. He sagged into me and wrapped his arms loosely around my waist.

"Roza I know. I just-" He sighed, low and deep. "Lets go. We've got plans with the Queen remember?" Dimitri's blatant subject change wasn't enough to get me to forget what just happened. I shot him a look that told him we'd be talking about it later and he nodded once, taking my hand and leading me out the door, this time without an interruption.

We met Lissa at one of the more upscale cafes around Court. We slid into the booth, sitting opposite Lissa and Christian, separated by an elegant dark wood table with ornate carvings. It reminded me more of a door than a table top. I gave Lissa a smile and Christian a small nod, keeping in mind that we'd just put his Aunt Tasha behind bars.

Tasha was pretty much all the family Christian had left and now that she was gone Lissa was all he had. Christian and Tasha had been excluded from the rest of the Ozeras and disregarded by most, if not all, royals. The only way they had ever stayed on the radar was by Tasha's fierce outlook on Moroi fighting beside the Guardians and her constant disagreements with the way our society was being run. I used to look up to Tasha, she was such a brave person to me, so outspoken and willing to stand up for what she believed in. Even when she had proposed a job offer to Dimitri, and – more or less verbally – proposed that they get together. Dimitri declined. Unable to accept her offer and reciprocate the feelings she had for him.

Lissa and Dimitri were chatting away when Jill walked in, obviously not expecting to have run into her half sister. Jill was having a hard time fitting into her new role, another Dragomir, the Queens sister. Lissa seemed to be pushing Jill, and her attempts at bonding, away. Neither of them were comfortable around each other and Jill looked lost when I waved her over to our table, she stood at the end nervously looking at all of our faces when I jumped up and motioned for her to take my seat, grabbing myself a chair from a nearby table and sitting at the end of the table.

After the standard hello's and how are you's a thick uncomfortable silence fell upon us all. Lissa fidgeted in her seat, Jill fiddled with her napkins. Neither of them going to start up a conversation, _any_ conversation, the guys looking completely and utterly useless as they let their eyes wander around the cafe. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the both of them.

"So. . ." I began, searching for a topic. "Jill, you still interested in training?" I ask. Remembering how intent she'd been on learning how to not only use magic to defend herself but learning hand to hand combat. Jill's eyes lit up at my mention of it. She'd been so swept up in her new position as a Royal that she must have forgotten all about it.

"Yes! I'd love that!" She said with so much enthusiasm it was a miracle she didn't explode with excitement right then and there. Her lips curved up in an eager smile. I saw how much she was despising the elegant blouse and skirt combo that some drone had undoubtedly deemed as worthy for her to step outside in. She hated the way her hair was pinned back in a tastefully messy bun, almost identical to Lissa's. Jill wanted to wear jeans and a singlet, she wanted to break free of all the sudden pressure forced upon her. Jill wanted to get her hands dirty. I could see it in her eyes.

"Well then, I'm sure Dimitri and I wouldn't mind showing you a thing or two. And you specialised in water right?" I asked, watching the way she was completely engrossed in our conversation, leaning against the table towards me. Lissa looked ashamed of herself, yet still not able to look at Jill. I assumed that when she looked at Jill she saw her own eyes, her father's green eyes. She regarded her father with the highest of respects, she loved him and still hadn't come to terms with the fact that Eric Dragomir could have had an affair with Jill's mother. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Jill responded.

"Yeah, I don't see it as being much of a weapon though." She shrugged. It was true. Water wasn't the most effective element out there, fire was the best for handling Strigoi. I noticed the present fire user Christian looking smug in his seat and kicked his shin, earning me a scowl. Before Christian could interject I turned my attention back to Jill.

"I wouldn't be so hasty. There's a good friend of mine who used water to incapacitate a Strigoi, bought me enough time to get the advantage. You should talk to Mia Rinaldi, I bet she'd be more than willing to help."


	3. Three

**T****hree;**

Jill was on another one of her rambling episodes when my gaze drifted back over to Lissa for the billionth time. Silently urging her to make some attempt to talk to Jill, my attempts failing I resort to a much less fair alternative. I jump in when Jill decides to _finally_ take a breath.

"Lissa, weren't you going to the spa to visit Ambrose today?" I asked casually, watching the realisation of what I'm about to do creep over her face. Of course, being raised in politics, she hid it well and didn't have to work hard to come off casual.

"Actually yeah I am." She replied. Sending me a little sneer before looking back at Jill. "Do you. . .wanna come?" She asked. Lissa was smiling, her eyes were somewhat convincing but I could see she didn't feel comfortable being with Jill. When I looked over at Dimitri – who was suddenly interested in the conversation now that Lissa had piped up – I could tell that he saw it as well. Jill seemed to pick up on it but agreed anyway. Christian slung his arm around Lissa and laughed.

"Girls day out then huh?" He started, with all his usual cocky charm. "Well then I definitely do _not _wanna get in that. Belikov what are you up to today? Usually I'd ask Adrian but since he's AWOL-" A kick to his other leg from Lissa cut him off as four pairs of eyes drifted towards me. My seat was suddenly as uncomfortable as their gazes. I pressed my lips together and waved it off like it didn't kill me inside. Dimitri, obviously wanting to change the subject that was difficult for both of us, quickly answered Christian.

"Nothing, the Guardians are just unwinding from the election and don't need much help." He said. The look of embarrassment on Christians face dissolved into a mischievous grin. A grin I didn't like the looks of. Christian was always up to something but he was extremely brave to try and get Dimitri in on it.

"Then I'm afraid to tell you this but you're at my disposal today Guardian Belikov." He smirked. I was about to interject, warn Christian not to even bother trying to get Dimitri in on one of his schemes but Dimitri beat me to it, or so I thought he had.

"I'm not sure if I should be scared or not but that sounds like a plan." He replies with a smile. I gape, unable to grasp what just happened. I was so used to Dimitri being adult, calm and focused, pretty much always about business. Now he was gonna run off with Christian doing god knows what? Still shocked I sat there stupidly as Christian stood and gave Lissa a quick kiss and whispered something in her ear that made her cheeks flare up. Dimitri standing and kissing me lightly. The only form of movement I could manage was to turn and stare at them as they walked out the door laughing, Christian saying something inaudible to me and punching Dimitri's arm.

I heard Jill giggle and I whipped back around in my seat. I blinked several times, hoping what I'd just witnessed was all in my head and the two guys would appear in their seats again. Nothing of the sort happened, and Jill started up again.

"I wonder what they're off to do. Well actually, considering its Christian I don't think I want to know. I remember back at the Academy when Christian started training me he'd always talk about the trouble he was getting in. OH! Remember when he set that kid on fire in class? That was for you wasn't it?" She asked, breathing for half a second while Lissa stared wide eyed trying to make sense of what Jill was saying, she turned to me, completely lost. Of course, in my state, I was of no use. Jill laughed nervously.

"I'm doing it again aren't I? I've really been trying not to ramble like I used to." I could hear her forcing herself to talk slower. I pushed my worries about Christian's plans aside and smiled at her.

"It is kind of hard to figure out what you're saying, and we've had time to get used to it." I joked. Lissa was looking at a clock on the wall beside us.

"I guess we should get going if we're going to make it to the spa. . .Jill. . ." Lissa trailed off, they stood and I walked them to the spa, Jill still trying to reach out to Lissa and Lissa being as polite as she can without opening up and accepting Jill.

When we stepped into the salon Jill looked around in awe. I imagined she'd be impressed, she'd been to court with us once but not for anything like this. And I don't think the salons in Dallas would be as exciting or glamorous. I gave Lissa a stern look much like the many I gave her back in the Cafe. She sent me back a sad look and sighed, shaking her head and turning around. I let my head fall and I turn to walk back to my room, disappointed with Lissa.

Not really having anywhere to be I slow my pace, taking in the scenery. The buildings were amazing, as I've noted on several occasions the Moroi liked to cling to their traditions, to the old ways. But modern technology, modern styles, modern society always seems to creep in through the cracks.

After I'd finally grown tired of wandering aimlessly around Court I decided to head back to my room to see if Christian had finally released Dimitri. I'd definitely have to talk to Lissa, I knew it. Christian wouldn't be much help. I could understand why she was wary of Jill, unable to accept that they were actually related, that her father had actually done that but she was being unnecessarily and unusually cold towards Jill. My mind drifted to the conclusion that spirit might be behind it. I wasn't there to take it from her anymore, the darkness would build up. Lissa refused medication and – even though she would have rejected the idea without a second thought – the Queen couldn't be seen smoking and drinking all the time.

I made a mental note to talk to her about it. Noticing how full my to-do list was getting I sighed, I'd have to get around to everything sooner or later and I couldn't put it off any longer.

As I rounded the last corner before my room I bumped into someone. Well it was less of a bump and more of a crash. I sent a bag and a girl flying backwards as I was preoccupied with my own thoughts and didn't watch where I was walking. I managed to gain my balance and find my footing before I fell on my butt. Instantly I started apologizing and picking up her things, I'd been looking down while I did so and I barely managed to stifle a gasp when I looked up into those familiar brown eyes.

"Viktoria?" I managed to squeak. Not believing my eyes. Viktoria Belikov, it was impossible. Well not impossible but extremely unlikely. I'd accidentally stumbled across the Belikovs while in Siberia, it was a massive stroke of luck and Abe was the one to take me there while I was, for the most part, unconscious. I was tempted to reach out, hug her, touch her, anything to assure myself she was real. I started to do so but let my hand fall awkwardly to my side.

She gave a small wave and smiled at me. I remembered our falling out, I'd warned her about the Moroi she was with, told her that he was using her, about to treat her like a blood whore. She was furious at me, she thought for sure they were in love, that he was _the one_, when in truth the moment she turned around he was cracking onto me.

Neither of us said anything for a while, simply staring at each other in disbelief. I was about to speak when she opened her mouth, we did that whole awkward "You first" thing before she finally decided to go first.

"Rose I'm so sorry. You were right about Rolan. I tried to catch you the next day to apologize, I really did, but you were gone. And I. . .I just feel horrible. I'm so so sorry." Viktoria blurted. She looked away and scratched her arm, obviously not able to meet my gaze. I stepped towards her and hugged her, not exactly sure why but feeling I needed to do so.

Over her shoulder I saw a tall, familiar figure coming towards us. I smiled, and waved him forward. He was smiling but still confused, he hadn't yet realised who I was hugging. I stepped back and held her shoulders at arms length and smiled warmly at her before turning her around to face her brother.

"Dimka?" Viktoria said. Her hands instantly flying to her mouth.

Dimitri gasped and took a step backwards before running into his sisters arms. Their reunion was mostly in Russian, happy words, tears, apologies. I stood back and smiled, wiping away a tear before either of them could see. Dimitri looked over at me, smiling, eyes full of tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. I smiled and raised my shoulders, telling him that I had nothing to do with this. He stood straight and wiped the tears from Viktoria's cheeks, smiling down at her.

"Dimka we missed you so much. When Rose told us. . ." Viktoria let that trail off, deciding to skip it. "We heard about Vasilisa, about what she did. Karolina didn't believe it, mama wanted to but when we finally heard about what happened with the Queen. . ." She sent a sympathetic look my way and I shrugged it off. "When they said you'd been brought back, that everyone believed it now. . .I had to come. I had to see for myself Dimka." She smiled up at him, hugging him close.

He smiled with her, taking her hand and mine and leading us back to our room.


	4. Four

**AN; Sorry this one is a bit late and a bit short guys. I got caught up with other stuff and a new story I've started on. I promise the next one is gonna be good guys. (:**

**Thanks for reading. **

**F****our;**

I sidestepped her left punch and managed to land an awkward blow to her stomach, it didn't do her much damage but she stumbled back a step and hesitated for only a half a second. She was good, I'll admit. But that half a second was all I needed. I kicked her leg out from under her and caught her forearm before she hit the ground. I yanked her back up and grabbed her other hand before she had time to think, pulling them both behind her back.

Viktoria admitted her defeat and I released my hold on her and she stepped away from me. We turned to find an entranced Jill sitting cross legged, staring at us with wonder and an amused Dimitri looking between Jill and us. Dimitri chuckled, low and quiet. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and Viktoria stretched out her arms.

"It's not always that easy though," Dimitri said, leaning towards Jill. "Rose and Vik are almost of the same build, age and height. When fighting Strigoi you're usually faced with someone older, taller and definitely stronger and faster than you are." He added, jumping up next to me. "Rose." He said with finality.

I knew the talking was over as we began to circle each other, matching step for step. I made the first move, lunging forward and trying to use my weight and force, combined with – hopefully – surprise to knock him down and pin him. Almost nothing surprised Dimitri and this was no different. He sidestepped me and grabbed my shoulder, not unlike I just had with Viktoria. However instead of pulling my arms behind my back he turned me around to face him and stepped towards me, behind my left leg. With a swift kick he tried to take my legs out from under me. As I was falling I'd grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He landed on top of me and I quickly regrouped myself and kneed him in the stomach. Scrambling out from under Dimitri I tried to stand. Dimitri was faster.

Before I'd gotten off my knees he'd had his hands on my shoulders, pushing me onto my back and pinning me. I brought my arm back as far as I could and swung. My fist connected with his jaw. I heard a slight gasp from Jill and a laugh from Viktoria. I ignored both.

I pushed him off me and quickly straddled him, using one of my arms to pin his shoulders as I, in one quick fluid motion, pulled my stake out and pressed the tip ever so slightly into his chest above his heart. Dimitri lifted his head and smiled at me. I got up and held my hand out to him, he took it and I helped him up. We walked back to Jill and Viktoria, his arm around my waist.

Jill was gaping, staring at my hand, or more my stake. I smiled, remembering how much I'd pestered Dimitri about letting me practice with a stake back at the Academy. Reluctantly I'd been running laps, a lot of them.

"Here." I handed her the stake, she was gentle with it for some reason. Like she was scared of it.

Viktoria took one look at Dimitri and I, standing together and winked. Standing with Jill she showed her how to hold the stake and started to show Jill some simple lunges and parries. Dimitri laughed and pulled me close for a moment, pulling my pony tail out and twining his fingers in my hair, gazing down at me in a way that made my cheeks flush.

"I still think your hair is beautiful. It's a shame you have to keep it up all the time." Dimitri said. It was a real pain that while on duty I'd have to keep my hair up. Having loose hair was a massive disadvantage while fighting.

"Is that right?" I smiled, pulling him closer to me.

"Of course Roza. Everything about you is beautiful." He hummed in my hear. Pulling me back just far enough to lean down to kiss me. I bridged the gap between us by stretching my neck and standing on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down.

The kiss was soft and sweet and, sadly, interrupted by a cough. I turned, expecting to sneer at Viktoria and Jill looking at us but was met with a completely new face.

Jesse stood a few feet from us, with an awkward yet smug look on his face. Dimitri tensed, as did I. I never liked to be interrupted. Jesse looked extremely happy with himself for barging in on us.

"Rose." He started. Completely disregarding Dimitri. "I was thinking about getting some lunch, maybe you'd like to come? You can catch me up on your adventures." He beamed.

_You're fucking kidding me right? He's out of his mind!_ I thought, my eyes widening at his offer. Was he seriously going to interrupt my kiss and practically ask me out _while _I'm standing in Dimitri's arms? Which were now tightening around me, pressing me closer to his chest. I opened my mouth to – not so politely – reject Jesse's offer but I was cut off.

"_Lord Zeklos_." Dimitri spat, his words dripping with spite and disgust. Jesse flinched ever so slightly. "Guardian Hathaway and I are training Miss Mastrano here."

Jesse apparently hadn't caught on to the fact that he should be _really_ scared of Dimitri and so he pressed on.

"After then? Dinner's fine with me." Jesse's words were directed at me, once again ignoring Dimitri's presence. Again I tried to speak and like before I was cut off. Was I ever going to get a word in?

"Lord Zeklos I suggest you turn and walk right out of here before Rose has to kick your butt. She's. Not. Interested." Viktoria said blandly, walking to my side. It was obvious she was also holding back the urge to punch him. Jesse actually took notice of Viktoria and was looking her up and down before getting angry. The guy was relentless.

"You will not speak to me like that." He snapped. Waving his hand at her dismissively. I gaped, stepping out of Dimitri's grip towards Jesse. His eyes lit up, not knowing the reason why I'd approached him.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeklos, but I'll have to reject your offer." I said politely, smiling. His smile wavered before he set himself back on his righteous pedestal. I smirked at the fact that I was just about to knock him back off it. I leaned into him, my lips at his ear, my voice low, dangerous, angry.

"Do _not_ think you can get away with talking to Damphirs that way because you're a _royal._" I spat the last word, sounding a lot like Dimitri. I stepped back, smiling again as if I'd said nothing. Jesse's face was a mixture of fear and surprise. I though I had him but he, in turn, surprised me. He'd not been deterred, or discouraged.

"Maybe some other time then eh Hathaway." He called over his shoulder as he left.

Jill was the first to speak.

"I never liked him anyway. Too much of a jerk." She snorted before practically skipping over to me, a giant grin on her face, and handing my stake back to me. "I've got to get over to Mia's. I'll see you guys around. Thanks Viki!" She called as she picked up her bag and flounced over to the bathroom to get changed.

I shook my head in disbelief, a few days ago she'd been so oppressed by all the royalty and responsibility and now she was practically back to her old self. The rest of the royal society could learn a thing or two from her.


	5. Five

**I cannot explain how extremely sorry I am for not being able to update sooner. My laptop decided to be a – in lack of a better term – douchebag. It turns on. Logs in. And then? Nothing. Can't open anything. I lost half of the next chapter and i'm now trying to re-write from memory. I've managed to get on a different computer for the time being but i'd feel much much better on my laptop. Sadly this is all I have until we can hopefully get my laptop working. Again, guys, i'm so so so sorry and I'll be writing all night to make this worth it. I'm praying that we can get back on to my laptop without having to wipe the hard drive or restore it back to default settings because that would absolutely kill me. **

**As to the matter of my little idea for Adrian's spin-off of sorts **_**'Drown Your Sorrows'**_** i've decided that I will keep working on that occasionally, when i'm in a rut with this one but it won't be a main priority and I don't think it'll be going up any time soon. Especially since it was on my laptop and I can't get to it. Fingers crossed on not losing it. **

**Nevertheless. Please enjoy**

Five;

Dimitri swiftly took me in his arms as soon as Jill and Viktoria had cleared the room, determined on wiping any memory of Jesse from my mind. And hey, it's not like I was gonna stop him. Before I could even open my mouth to assure him that there was no reason for him to give Jesse a second thought I was interrupted by his mouth pressing down on mine. My hands automatically snaked up around his neck, twining my fingers in his hair – which had fallen out during our fight – like he so often did with mine. With his hands around my waist we stumbled more or less gracefully to the wall, he pressed my back against it and removed his hands from my waist to pin my wrists just over my head, crossing over one another.

Dimitri deepened the kiss, but in a much less sweet, romantic way and more of a hungry desire. Now easily holding my wrists in one hand he used his other to smooth my hair back. It slid down my cheek, down my neck, my arm, my waist, my hips, my thigh, before making the trip back up.

I was getting lightheaded, in a good way, I hoped. Still I was relieved when he broke the kiss. I sucked in a deep breath, convinced the man didn't need air at all as his lips trailed down my jaw and my collar bone. My breath came in ragged, shallow pants as his hand explored me, reaching under my singlet, tugging at the waist band of my baggy sweatpants.

Then I sobered up. In the heat of our moment I hadn't realised just how serious he was. I tried to wriggle my wrists free but they were locked in Dimitri's grip. I opened my mouth to protest.

"Dim-" Was as far as I got before my mouth was crushed in another urgent kiss. Pressing my body against his in some feeble attempt to get him to move back, if only for a second. Dimitri took this entirely the wrong way. His hand slipped behind me, pressing against the small of my back, holding me to him. This worked out slightly. Now being away from the wall I could pull my head back.

"Dimitri" I breathed. He made no attempt to listen to me. A deep, very animalistic, primal sound came from deep within his chest. With all my strength I yanked my hands down, hearing a faint _crack_ as I did so. As quiet as it was, it still rang out in my ears. I yelped in pain and ducked out of his grasp.

"FUCK DIMITRI!" I yelled, cradling my left wrist to my chest and stepping away from him, biting my lip too keep me from screaming in pain. "What the FUCK was that!" He was just standing there. Staring at my wrist. I shook my head and let out an exasperated sigh, wincing at my wrist. He snapped out of his daze and rushed towards me, trying to look at my wrist. Murmuring in Russian.

"Roza."He breathed, barely a whisper. I jerked my wrist from his reach and hissed from the pain. I stalked towards the door and picked up my bag with my good hand, slinging it over my shoulder. Stomping out the door before I could change my mind, I heard footsteps thumping on the gym floor and heard Dimitri calling out to me. I let go of my wrist long enough to flip him off over my shoulder with my good hand. What the hell was he thinking? We'd gotten hot and heavy before, especially at the Academy when we were under the influence of Victors lust charm - I shook off that thought before it could linger, but he'd never done that. It didn't really seem that Dimitri was all there. Or that there was something dark just under the surface, pushing it's way up, something I hadn't seen since…

No.

Out of habit I'd been walking towards Lissa's room. I was standing just outside the large double doors. Somehow ornate and modern. The new age mixed with the old. It was fitting for her. One of the youngest ever Moroi Queens. A lot of things were going to change now that the Dragomirs had a place on the council _and_ Lissa was the Queen. The Guardians by the door seemed distant and aware at the same time. Taking in everything, focusing on nothing and everything at the same time…It's a Guardian thing.

One was a dangerous looking older woman. Alabaster skin and short, sleek hair as black as night pulled into a high pony tail. I watched how the wind whipped her short pony and the squinted as the light overhead caught on a strangely smooth patch of skin on the side of her neck, stretching down from the base of her ear to her collar bone, it was wider towards the middle. A scar. I tried to look more closely at it but the woman turned her head towards me, blocking the scar from my view. I turned away like I'd been caught in the act of doing something sinister.

"Guardian Hathaway." She said briskly. Looking me over, I then realised that she figured I wasn't fit to see the Queen while I was dressed in gym clothes. I guess she was kind of right. She'd never show up to see the Queen looking like this. Although the Queen wasn't her best friend. She had a thick British accent. Back at the Academy I had a reputation for being reckless and dangerous, I hadn't really considered the fact that now, after everything, I had a massive rep outside of it. I wasn't sure if my reputation for being imprisoned for murder and treason and then escaping in a series of explosions - thanks to my cunning father - was a good one or not.

I nodded to her. "I'm just here to see Liss- er, Queen Vasilissa." I said, forgetting yet again that i'd have to refer to her by her title. It was weird not using her nickname. It's what i'd called her since we were little. I went to open the door closest to me with my good hand but it was locked. In my confusion I tried the other one. Locked again. I shot a questioning look to the woman who was no longer looking at me but back out at everything and nothing once again.

"The Queen has stepped out for a while. She should be returning shortly." A voice on the other side me said. I jumped slightly, poor skills I know, an obvious sign of how on edge I was. At that moment I didn't need the Queen. I didn't need a royal. I needed my best friend. I let my head fall on the door as I felt the tears welling up. I could feel their gaze on me so I pulled myself together and after a couple of deep breaths I looked up to face a tall, young - probably early twenties I'd thought, sandy blonde male. Attractive. Violet flecked hazel eyes. And...A tan? Must've been natural, Damphirs don't get a much of a chance to tan let alone be in the sun at all. Sometimes I envied humans for not running on a nocturnal schedule.

Forcing a smile I nodded and started walking away. "I'll come back in a little while then. Thank you." To my surprise I was stopped. The guy had brought his hand down on my shoulder. I turned my head, one eye brow raised as I looked back and forth between his hand and his face. One he caught on he pulled his hand back with an apologetic look on his face.

"Er. Sorry..." He stammered. Obviously stuck for words, he glanced down at my wrist and his eyes went wide. "Oh! Are you ok? What happened?" He asked, stepping forward and taking hold of my wrist delicately. I sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers lightly pushed and prodded at my now swollen and slightly purple wrist, checking for breaks. He glanced up at me once again with that adorable, silent _sorry_ in his eyes.

"Doesn't look too serious, but it's not a sprain, probably just a fracture. What happened again?" He asked, straightening up and cocking his head to the side as he eyed me.

"Uhh...gym incident," I said lamely. He didn't look happy about that. "I was going to go get it wrapped up after I saw Queen Vasilisa." I added quickly. Still not convinced he shook his head slightly.

"I'll take you now." He offered, smiling lightly. I'd started to refuse but the other Guardian scoffed. He turned sharply to her and I peered around him to look at her.

"Irianto you're not going anywhere." She said coldly. Who I now knew as Guardian Irianto laughed.

"Oh calm down Diane. Casey and Garret will be here any minute. Don't you think you can handle all the Strigoi out here by yourself?" He joked. Apparently Diane didn't find it very funny. She took two very long strides to him and grabbed him by the collar. It was an odd sight to see. The guy had maybe a foot and a half on her yet she was still intimidating.

"You haven't seen half of what I've seen little boy. Have some respect." She practically hissed at him. Guardian instincts kicked in and before either of them could throw a punch I wedged myself between them and with the miniscule amount of strength I had left I pushed Diane away with my good hand holding it up to her in dismissal when she shot me a look.

"And neither have you _Hathaway._" Diane sneered. I smirked, I couldn't help myself. Placing my hand on my hip I switched on my usual attitude.

"Oh I've seen much more than you'd think." I laughed. "How many teenagers do you know that've been to Russia, escaped from Court, found another relative in a dying family line and have marks like_ this_." I ticked off the first of my amazing feats that came to mind before whipping around and pulling my hair up, revealing my almost completely covered neck. I heard two gasps. They'd heard the stories but never seen the proof. "I killed Strigoi before i'd even graduated thank you very much."

When I turned around Diane tried her best to cover her look of astonishment, Guardian Irianto, however, didn't. His hand was half raised as if he were about to touch my neck before i'd turned. After a moment or two of awkward silence he snapped out of his daze.

"I, er, guess I should take Miss Hathaway here to the infirmary to get that bandaged." He said as he started walking away. Placing a hand on the small of my back to lead me away. I glanced up at him as he was casting one last cold look over our shoulders to Diane. He caught me and smiled, letting his gaze linger.

"What?" I asked self consciously. I couldn't look good at that moment. I'd just been training, my hair was bound to look like a brown mess hanging unruly past my shoulders, my eyes had to have bags under them, my clothes were anything but stylish. Yet his eyes grazed over me again and again. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. "It's nothing. Hey don't worry about Diane, she's a bit _iffy_ sometimes. Oh. Er, i'm Benjamin Irianto, er, Ben. Just Ben." He stammered.

"Rosemary Hathaway. Uh, Rose. Rose is fine." I imitated his nervous stutter and we both laughed. He sighed in the kind of way you do after a major laughing fit.

"I know. I mean who _doesn't_ know right?" Ben said excitedly.

I let out a sigh of my own, nothing like Ben's happy one. Attention, good and bad, had it's own way of finding me. Sometimes I craved to be normal. Just normal.

We walked down to the infirmary making polite small chat. I found myself feeling that sort of normal I sometimes wanted while I was around Ben.

"So. Benjamin Irianto..." I said casually as we stopped at the desk of the infirmary, waiting for a nurse to bring us whatever paperwork I had to fill out. "Irianto...Unusual last name, where's it from? Not the States right?" I asked. We had collected a clipboard filled with standard forms. ( _I –blank- hereby consent to any treatment instigated by the doctor on the premises. I under stand that blah blah blah... )_

We made our way over to a couple of white, plastic and extremely uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Everything was so sterile and bland. Stainless steel clipboard, eerily organised front desk, pristine polished white linoleum. Ben took my bag from my shoulder and placed it on the floor between us. I started to fill out the forms.

"It's Spanish." Ben told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. So that's where the natural tan came from but he didn't have an accent at all, which was kind of a shame because that would have been just over the top hot. I must have a thing for foreign guys.

"But your accent...? And your hair?" I countered. I thought Spanish people had darker hair. Ben ran a hand through his hair and sat back, letting out a long breath.

"Yeah. My dad is from the States but my mom was born in Barcelona. They met when dad's charge was on a holiday. Mom was still in school at the time. They used to sneak out to see each other, if only for a few minutes..." I glanced up when his voice trailed off and his eyes told me he wasn't here. Deep in thought, some happy memory I figured. I stood up and left Ben sitting with my bag as I handed in my forms.

The nurse led me down a small corridor into a room just as bland and sterile as the waiting room and told me to stay put until the doctor came in. An extremely thin looking mattress on a steel frame elevated way more than too high off the ground didn't look too inviting. I opted for a plain chair - with padding thankfully - by a modern style desk with a computer and some more weirdly organised files on it.

I studied my wrist, much darker than before. The bruises were rimmed in red and yellow. I sighed as the door clicked and a familiar face poked in.

"Knock knock." She said.

"Deidre!" I exclaimed, shooting up from my chair. She smiled warmly. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Deidre was the psychologist - fancy name for a shrink or councillor - they'd assigned to me after Mason's death. To help me cope with the grief and to help me realise that Mason made his own decision to go after the Strigoi, it wasn't my fault he'd died.

"I think the question is: What are you doing here?" Deidre said. Her famous answer everything with questions routine wasn't just for the lounge then. I laughed.

"You're keeping at that then aren't you? The questions." I held up my discoloured wrist and she winced.

"Ahh Rose. Always getting yourself into trouble aren't you?" She said tenderly, leaning against the doorframe. I shook my head, smiling. More questions. "I was just here to check in with Emma, the girl at the front desk, and I saw your name on the forms. Thought I'd come in to see what you've gotten yourself into now. I didn't think you were just in for a check up." She smiled.

I was glad when the doctor came in, a very old Moroi with a receding hairline and a thick bushy grey moustache.

"Ahh Deidre." He said, patting her on the shoulder as she stepped aside to let him in. "Good to see you."

Deidre just smiled and turned to me. "It was great to see you again Rose. Hopefully one day we'll meet under better circumstances." She chuckled, glancing at my wrist and I waved an awkward sort of goodbye before she walked back down the hallway.

The doctor nodded and closed the door. We did the usual examination thing. He put pressure on my wrist and asked me to tell him where it hurt the most. Bandaged it up and gave me a spare bandage. I didn't need any medication, we rarely did, our bodies healed quick. I thanked him and walked back out to the waiting room. Ben was sitting with his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. I bent over to pick up my bag but he beat me to it.

"Let me." He said as he held the door open for me. I giggled like a little school girl and thanked him right before I ran into something. Or some_one_.

Dimitri.

He wasn't looking at me, rather over my head at Ben. His expression hard. Ben stiffened and let the door swing shut behind him. After a less than comfortable moment I cleared my throat and Dimitri's head snapped down to me. His face softened the moment he saw my wrist. He hugged me and kissed my hair.

"Roza. I'm so sorry." He said. I hugged him back briefly and then stepped back.

'Later' I mouthed to him. He gave me a small nod. I turned to introduce Ben but he was standing open mouthed.

"What?" I asked. He completely ignored me and stared Dimitri down.

"_You_ did that to her?" Ben said. Motioning to my wrist. His face was a mixture of anger and disbelief. "Don't you know how to treat a lady?"

"It was a gym accident." I interjected quickly. "It's nothing. And I can handle myself thank you very much." His last comment that I needed to be taken care of annoyed me quite a bit.

"Oh. Trust me. She can." Dimitri said in a stiff voice. I shot him a look.

"You both need to cut this out." I said, glancing between them before letting my gaze settle on Ben. "Thank you for bringing me to fix this up." I said, holding up my wrist. A sly smile spread across his face.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said brightly, adding a hint of snide just for Dimitri. I saw Ben's eyes dart over to Dimitri and I swear you could feel the testosterone in the air. "I'll see you later?" He said it as more of a question than a goodbye. I sighed internally.

I decided to ignore his question as I went to take my bag from him, Dimitri stepped in front of me easily and took the bag from Ben with much more than necessary force. "Bye." I said before turning and walking in the direction of my room, which I now realised was almost all the way on the other side of court. I stole one last glance over my shoulder at Ben, still standing there glowering at Dimitri's back. I had a strange suspicion that Dimitri could feel it, he was still tensed up. Or maybe he was just angry at me.

After the trek back he opened the door for me. I nodded slightly in thanks. That was about as polite as I was going to get. I took two steps into the room and turned with my arms crossed. I allowed Dimitri only just enough space to get in and close the door. He had a surprising look of understanding on his face. He knew what was coming.

"_When_ is this jealousy going to stop? You're acting like a teenager! I thought _I_ was the irresponsible one! But you run off with Christian now and-" I started my rant before being cut off.

"Er Rose..." Dimitri said hesitantly.

"NO! Don't you dare. You run off with Christian on one of his crazy schemes and then you almost blow up at Ben! What the heck was that? He was nice enough to take me down to get _THIS_," I held my bandaged wrist up to him "fixed up and you..you...UGH!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Rose..." he said quietly, looking over my shoulder.

"_WHAT?" _I turned to see what he was looking at. I could feel my face flush.

An astonished Lissa and an ever snarky Christian standing by the table. Christian looked on the brink of hysteria, barely holding himself up on the chair behind him. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Sorry guys. I just...i'm" I floundered for the words and came up short I gave Lissa an apologetic glance before letting my head fall. I heard footsteps behind me, Dimitri placed his hands on my shoulders and tried to turn me, I shrugged him off and ran straight for Lissa. I slammed into her with a hug so hard she stumbled back a few steps. I immediately started letting out sobs into her, she hushed and whispered and patted my hair back. After a moment I heard the shuffling of steps and the door open and close, followed by muttering on the other side of the door which I promptly shut out.

Lissa tried to guide us to the bed but I collapsed on the end of it and let myself slide down until I was sitting on the floor. I drew my knees up to my chest as the sobs turned into sniffles. I let everything out. Everything from my run in's with Jesse, to Dimitri's jealousy about Ben, to my wrist. Lissa shifted. When I lifted my head I was sure I looked worse than I had before but it didn't matter. Lissa's face was soft, she was on her knees, an emerald green, high wasted skirt sat just past her knees. She was wearing a cream blouse with looked absolutely amazing on her, everything did.

"I can..." She said softly, carefully. I didn't understand. Lissa pulled her hair down by removing two pins, at the time I knew it was stupid to marvel over how such an elegant looking updo could be held in place with only two pins. Lissa shook her hair out and took a deep breath, reaching for my arm and closing her eyes. Then I got it.

"Lissa! No!" I said shakily as I jerked my hand back. Her eyes flashed open and I could see a tint of rejection in them. I reached for her and pulled her into my arms. "Liss no. No. It's not you. I just don't want you to use Spirit on me. I'm not there to take it away anymore. The darkness. It'll build up now that i'm not there. I can't do anything to stop it...I...I can't protect you from it anymore." I let the words flow out in one jumbled mess, not bothering to organise my thoughts. With the last sentence I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I felt weak.

I didn't realise it right away but i'd started crying again. Lissa let me get it out. There was a soft knock and I heard the door click. I could feel Lissa nodding. Footsteps crossing the room. Lissa stood up and I let out a weird kind of whimper, groping at the air where she just sat.

"Shhh." A soothing voice from the other side of me whispered. Dimitri. Over my tantrum, I breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled into his broad chest. Inhaling the scent I would never forget for the rest of my life.

The door opened and closed again and I didn't need the bond to tell me that Lissa had left us alone. I clutched at his shirt and his arms circled around me. We sat like that for a long time. I didn't cry, I was out of tears. Neither of us said anything. I felt myself slipping into the welcoming arms of sleep. I felt Dimitri pick me up and place me on the bed before walking to the door and mumbling a few incoherent words. He climbed into the bed beside me and I curled up happily before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

After God knows how long I felt a tug of awareness. I didn't want to wake up just yet. I didn't know how long i'd been asleep but I was convinced it wasn't long enough. The tug grew stronger. I was about to groan and pull the covers over my head but before I knew it I was standing on an all too familiar balcony, the summer air almost...shimmered_? _I'd been here before. I took hold of the railing and looked out to the horizon. Footsteps on the wooden deck were halted just as quickly as they'd started, as if whoever they belonged to and skidded to a halt. I closed my eyes and relished in the sound of a familiar voice. It was completely filled with shock, and..._regret?_

"Rose?" Adrian said.

**Again i'm really sorry about it being so late. I made it extra long just to say sorry. I'm getting back into it I swear. I've got so much more to write and I can hardly organise everything in my head so it comes out normally for you guys. There are so many ideas in my head that I don't even know where to start.**

**I don't own any of Rachelles characters but i'm proud to say that Diane and Ben are all mine baby! ;D**

**I'm sorry if Irianto doesn't sound Spanish at **_**all**_**. It's foreign but I couldn't really place it anywhere. **

**I really love bringing up all these old characters. I couldn't bear to leave them all behind. Jesse, Victoria, Deidre. I've got big plans for all of them and I'll probably start on the next chapter like...right now...heh.**

**Again sorry. And as always, thank you for reading. (:**


	6. Six

The split second before he'd spoken my name I'd known where I was. I knew this wasn't a regular dream, everything felt real, the sun on my skin, the summer breeze, the railing under my hands, it was all too real. This was a Spirit dream. I couldn't bear to turn around and face the disappointment and rejection I knew was inevitable. Something struck me, why had he said my name as a question? Why was he surprised? Hadn't he brought us here?

"Now what the hell is this!" He exclaimed. I heard a metallic click and the whoosh of a flame as Adrian lit up a cigarette. I sighed audibly and he laughed coldly.

"Got no one to impress anymore. What's the point of changing? So, and don't ask me how, that brings me right back to what the hell is this?" Adrian said.

"Didn't you do it? I'm not exactly a spirit user or anything..." I said quietly, hardly trusting my voice. I hadn't talked to him since he'd stormed out when he found out about Dimitri and I, i'd done the wrong thing and I intended to put things right. Or...as right as I could make them. I didn't look at him, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it together. Adrian scoffed.

"Me? Hah!" His voice bellowed out off the balcony and around us. "Why would I want to bring you here? No offense..." He paused. "Actually, yeah. Offense intended." His words stung. I pressed my lips together and turned my head even further away from him, squeezing my eyes shut. He didn't say anything else, letting his last comment hang in the air between us. I took a deep, shaky breath and tried my hardest to steady myself.

"Adrian...I-" I'd started to say

"No." He cut me off. "Let's skip the bullshit and save it for another day eh Little Damph-" This time he cut himself off. I couldn't help it, my head whipped around to him. He looked like crap but essentially the same. If you looked past the bags under his eyes, the hunch in his back and the unclean shave he still had the same dashing good looks and perfect green eyes. He'd stiffened at his accidental slip of my old nick name. I parted my lips to speak but no words came out, I swallowed and turned away.

"Anyway. I didn't do this. I wouldn't. I couldn't...not right now..." He added, I realised he meant he'd dulled his abilities with alcohol. I looked down and realised I was still in my gym clothes, what i'd fallen asleep in. I sighed. When I finally confronted Adrian I didn't want it to be like this. We stood in silence for much too long. I could feel someone else here, it was the strangest sensation. I was used to one on one spirit dreams, aside from my few spirit dreams with Victor and his brother Robert. I turned and leaned back against the railing peering inside whatever room lay beyond the balcony. It seemed hazy, like I couldn't focus on what was inside.

"Who's there? Just get out here already. I know you're there." I called into the room. Adrian shot me a look and turned his head. When nothing happened he gave a cynical laugh and turned back. I took a step towards the doors and reached out curiously, the room came slightly more into focus. I could see a blood red rectangle and a smaller black one lower to the ground which I assumed was a lounge and a coffee table. There were squares and long rectangles framed in gold along the slightly beige walls. Paintings I guessed. I went to place my hand on the door and lean against it but as soon as my fingertips brushed it the doors slammed shut. I jumped back and glanced at Adrian, he'd whirled around and was bracing himself against the railing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. As if I had an answer. I took a step towards the doors and turned the handles, yanking them back as the metal burned my hands. I held my hands up to my face to inspect them for the burns that should have been there. I could see a bright red line on each of them where the handles had been. Before my eyes, my skin returned to it's usual colour. Confused and furious now I banged my fists against the glass, I made little to no damage.

"HEY! What the hell is this? Who are you!" I screamed, still banging on the doors. I heard Adrian laughing. I almost growled at him before taking a few steps back and running up to the doors, planting my foot right between the doors just above the handles. The doors flung open with a bang, one of them even splintered off it's hinges. My training kicked in instantly. My eyes swept the room once, twice. I loosened my posture and relaxed slightly when I found no one in the room. It was still hazy, I couldn't focus on everything at once and when I tried to it made my head dizzy. I glanced back over at my shoulder at Adrian who was standing wide eyed and stunned, I went to roll my eyes and turn back to the confusing room when a fist connected with my cheek. I stumbled back and regained my footing, turning to face my opponent.

I was shocked to see Robert Doru standing before me, he looked weak, as if that one punch had taken everything out of him. I didn't hesitate. I landed a blow to his stomach and he doubled over, gasping in pain and landing on his knees as I knocked the breath out of him. My hand came down hard on his shoulder but it didn't cause much damage. I was flung backwards as Robert put up the shield that had once separated me from him and Victor in my past spirit dreams with them. The force was so strong that My back landed painfully on the railing of the balcony. The top half of me toppled over the railing, my legs and feet soon followed. My hands groped the air around me as I fell, I caught hold of the landing. I tried to pull myself up but I felt as if I were being dragged downwards. When I looked down I saw that the ground below me shifted and shimmered, flashing in and out of view. I looked back up and tried to get a better grip.

Adrian was gripping the railing on the side of the balcony and staring at me like he had no idea what to do.

"Adrian!" I called out, he didn't move. "Adrian for fucks sake _help me!_" I screamed at him. He blinked a couple times and slid to the floor, scrambling across to where I was hanging and reaching down to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me upwards with the little of his strength. I swung my leg up and my foot caught hold of the bottom of the railing. Hoisting myself up I jumped over the railing and ran towards Robert who was recovering from my blows but smirking with delight. When I hit the shield it was with less force and I was only knocked back a couple of steps.

"Miss Hathaway," Robert sneered. "It truly is a pleasure. It's been too long." He'd stood up and was brushing himself off triumphantly. My fists were balled up in rage and my breath came in ragged pants.

"What do you want?" I growled. Robert flinched in mock hurt and laughed. So the guy had developed a personality since the last time id seen him. Usually you had to piss him off to get any reaction, and trust me, saying something to upset the guy wasn't very hard. Robert clasped his hands behind his back and walked up towards the invisible barrier between us. He was close enough that I could see the sweat on his brow, keeping up his shield was wearing him out.

"Oh Rose, always so quick to the point. You never take the time to cherish what you have. You never know when they might be ripped away from you." Robert said. His eyes narrowing with his last comment. He started picking at his fingernails and casually humming. I banged my fist against the shield to get his attention, once I had it I fixed my gaze on his and spoke my next words so deliberately and so coldly it was scary even to me.

"Doru, I do not have time for your games. Tell me what you want or let me wake up so I can hunt you down and finish you off like I did that pathetic excuse for a Moroi you called your brother." Robert took a step back and grinned. Just grinned. He wasn't intimidated, or scared or anything. I didn't let my surprise show. I held Roberts gaze for as long as I could before his eyes flickered over to Adrian. His face dropped and his eyes faltered into a look of absolute surprise and horror.

"GET OUT!" He screamed, dropping to the floor and covering his ears with his hands. My head whipped around to Adrian who was standing much closer than I remembered. His gaze was narrowed and furious, his arms at his sides, and his whole body tense. I shook his shoulders and forced him to look at me, he reluctantly ripped his gaze away from Robert and looked at me with the same anger in his eyes. Roberts screams faded into whimpers and sobs. I staggered back, no longer stopped by the barrier, my throat went hot and threatened to close up.

My vision blurred with black and red spots, and I felt truly scared for no apparent reason at all, there was just hate and rage and fear. I could _feel_ the violence and destruction, it was like a disease, like wood rotting from the inside out.

Adrian blinked and gasped, running to catch me as I started to fall but getting there a fraction of a second late. He tried to support my head on his arm and lift me into a sitting position but I scrambled away from him, catching my breath. I saw the hurt in his eyes and ignored it.

Robert was on his knees now and still clutching at his head and panting. I got on my feet and prepared myself for whatever he was going to throw at me. He looked at Adrian and flinched, averting his gaze to me.

"Make no mistake Rosemarie, this is not the last we will be seeing of each other." He said coldly. Then, right before my eyes, he shimmered into nothing, the spot where he knelt was now completely empty. I blinked in shock, unsure of what to do and unable to do anything. I heard Adrian getting up and I looked up at him.

"What did you do?" I whispered. He walked back out to the railing and let his head fall, his shoulders following suit. I followed him out slowly and took a deep breath. "What was that?"

Adrian lifted his shoulders and sighed, turning slowly to face me, shaking his head. I took a step closer to him put a hand on his shoulder. "Adrian, I don't know what you did but that was really bad and-"

"Don't you even dare judge me for that. You didn't _see_ it." He cut me off. He shrugged my hand off and turned away from me. Of course I wasn't having any of it. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled it back, spinning him back around to face me. I caught his other shoulder with my free hand and held him there.

"Adrian Ivashkov this is not the time to play the victim, whatever it was you need to tell me so I can figure out what the heck that psychopath is up to!" I jerked my head back to where Robert had disappeared. "And I swear on my life if you don't tell me everything right now I _will_ get it out of you." I dropped my hands and folded my arms, waiting for his response.

"He was right you know." He said in a very flat monotone. "You're always right down to business."

"I don't have time for this Adrian."

"How am I supposed to tell you what happened when I'm not even sure of it? We can't all process a situation the second we see it. We don't all make decisions and worry about the consequences later, if at all." Adrian said coldly.

"What do you mean you're not sure? And you seemed to make a pretty rash decision back there when you did...whatever the hell that was...to Robert and then...to me." I looked away, trying to shake the thought.

Adrian let out an annoyed groan. "Rose you can't possibly begin understand. Goodbye." I felt the edges of the Spirit dream slipping away and I fought to hold onto it.

"Adrian this is _NOT_ over! Get back here. Adrian!" He was already shaking his head and fading away with the rest of the dream.

"_Adrian!_" I yelled again. Only this time I wasn't on the balcony, I was sitting upright in my bed with an ever alert Dimitri glancing around the room, his Guardian instincts kicking in at the slightest noise. Dimitri's gaze settled on me and I froze.

Well shit...


	7. Seven

**Just an update on **_**Drown Your Sorrows**_**; **

**First chapter is almost out. Keep your eyes peeled. (:**

"Rose?" Dimitri asked slowly, studying my face carefully. He put a hand on my knee as a sign of comfort but the whole thing felt wrong, like he wasn't even sure of what he was doing. I didn't answer straight away, I kind of just sat there and stared at him. He leaned forward like you do when you're waiting for someone to start talking. I was pulled back to reality when Dimitri squeezed my knee gently.

"Rose?" He asked again. I took a deep breath and jumped out of bed, searching for jeans and a top. It was time to start moving. "Ok Roza stop. Tell me what's going on." Dimitri was out of bed now, shirtless. I stopped short, drinking him in. He had lean muscle, so he wasn't bulky, but boy was he defined.

"It was a Spirit dream," I started, practically turning the room upside down looking for a damn top. "Adrian was there, but he didn't start it," I added, not needing to look at Dimitri to know that he'd immediately tensed up. "Robert did." This time I looked up at Dimitri. If he'd gotten angry at my mention of Adrian it was definitely forgotten - for now. Within a few seconds Dimitri was in front of me.

"Robert _Doru?_" He asked slowly, deliberately, looking down on me in a way that made me feel like cringing. I didn't though, I kept my face calm and despite every cell in my body screaming at me to get in a car and find the bastard, I was determined to keep my cool and show Dimitri and everyone else that I could handle myself maturely. It reminded me of how desperate i'd been to prove my maturity back at the academy, looking back on that now I see how headstrong and impatient i'd been, and that usually landed me in _a lot_ of trouble.

"Yes Dimitri," I said, stepping back from him and turning back to my search. "It's a long story so i'll explain on the way there." I held up a pair of my favourite black jeans and slid them on, well aware of Dimitris astonishment.

"On our way where? Rose we're not going after him right this very second you know damn well-" Dimitri had started, assuming just what I wanted him to, jumping to the conclusion that I was still an adrenaline filled, ready-to-get-to-the-action teenager. I held a hand up to him.

"On our way to Hans to explain all of this," I smirked, watching as he tried to hide his surprise. My face fell when I had to admit to the next fact. "...with one short stop on the way..." _Adrian,_ I thought to myself. I looked away and busied myself with fixing my top, smoothing out the crinkles and creases in it. I didn't have to explain to Dimitri where our first destination was. When I finally looked up at him his face was set in a hard mask, he caught my eye and nodded once, the gesture was so discreet I almost missed it.

Dimitri, unfortunately, dressed quickly and within a few minutes we were heading for the door. I was reluctantly pulling my hair into a high pony as Dimitri reached the door, turning back to me while opening it.

"What do you think Hans will make of all thi-" Dimitri had started to ask before running smack bang into someones back. They appeared to be pacing to and from the door but now, stopped in their tracks, turned slowly to look up at Dimitri. "What the?" Dimitri said before processing the situation and realising exactly who was outside our door.

Ambrose's apparently psychic aunt Rhonda glanced up at Dimitri only briefly before turning to me with wide eyes, she hurried towards me, pushing past Dimitri, and gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Rose. Oh thank the Lord you're alright. You're alive." She breathed sigh of relief before hurrying on. "What are you doing? Where are you going? You cant go anywhere. Must stay safe." Her words started to slur as they mashed into one another. I shrugged her hands off me. And cast a glance to Dimitri who was just as confused as I was.

"Rhonda? What's going on? Slow down." I held the woman firmly and began to steer her into our room when I heard heavy footfalls, running towards us. I cast a glance over my shoulder to see Ambrose waving and calling out to us frantically.

"Rose! Have you seen-" He stopped short as he laid eyes upon his aunt, who was shaking violently, barely holding herself up and clinging to my arm like it was her life line. Ambrose hurried towards us and swept Rhonda up with one quick motion, he jerked his head towards to door and I nodded, opening it for him. I couldn't do anything but stare in astonishment as he carried her into our room and propped her up on the bed. Ambrose was strong, very strong. It amazed me that he'd not become a Guardian, we could use Dhampirs like him. Not only was he strong but he was quick, quick to jump on the situation, quick to get over to us. He didn't hesitate.

I rushed into the room after them with Dimitri right behind me. Ambrose was moving around the room quite calmly. He got a glass of water for Rhonda and extra pillows to sit her up. I moved to Rhonda's side and put a hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, glancing over at Ambrose who was now getting damp hand towels. He looked at me sharply and turned away, averting his eyes as he walked back to his aunt.

"You are." Ambrose said coldly. Dimitri scoffed from behind me.

"Rose? How is that even possible? She hasn't seen Rhonda in weeks."

Ambrose caught Dimitris gaze and held it. "She's been having visions. About her," He cast another quick glance at me and looked back to Dimitri. "Rose is going to die. And if these visions keep coming so will she." He looked down at Rhonda and held her shaking hand. I could have sworn I saw his eyes begin to glisten with tears before he shut them and took a deep, steadying breath. When he opened them there was nothing in his eyes but pure determination. He looked sideways to me one more time before he leaped over the bed, I barely had time to register the fact that he was moving before he'd tackled me to the ground.

Instincts kicking in, I shoved my knee into his chest and knocked the breath out of him. That's when Dimitri got onto him, I scrambled up to see Dimitri pinning Ambrose, barely, might I add. Ambrose put up quite a struggle and a few times Dimitri had to readjust his grip to stop him from breaking free. I knelt on one side of him and helped Dimitri pin him, throwing my weight into it. Ambrose was strong but he wasn't strong enough for the both of us. Plus, he was out of practice, pure force and energy with nowhere to go, no way to be used. Ambrose did train to become a Guardian but by choosing to lead a - somewhat - mundane life he'd lost his touch, so to speak.

For a moment my mind flashed back to Joshua's sister Angeline and the way she'd fought, how she begged me to take her away from the Keepers. She was tough, she had power and strength but didn't know how to use it effectively. She was raw material just like Ambrose.

Once he'd finally stopped thrashing around I leaned up slightly to look at him. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and his face was set in a scowl so harsh I felt ice trickle down my spine as I suppressed a shiver. The look on his face contrasted starkly with the kind, flirty, carefree Ambrose I knew.

"What the hell Ambrose? Mind explaining why we just had to pin you to the ground?" I asked incredulously, he stared at me hard before letting out a sharp breath. I remembered interrogating Strigoi with Dennis and his crew back while hunting down Dimitri. My mind briefly noted the overwhelming sense of Déjà Vu lately, maybe history really did have a habit of repeating itself. I shuddered, not wanting to think about, let alone relive, my life and my mistakes. I held his gaze until he answered.

"If you're..._gone_...she'll stop having the visions. They're killing her Rose. You're killing her." He said concededly, his body going limp under us. "She's all I have..."

I glanced back up to Rhonda, who was now laying still and breathing deeply. Pulling back from Ambrose I stood, tapping Dimitris shoulder. He cast me a questioning glance before standing and reaching down for Ambroses hand. Confused, Ambrose hesitated before grabbing Dimitris hand and standing himself, he hurried to Rhonda's side and smoothed back her dark hair. Her thin pale frame jerked slightly at his touch and her eyes flew open, searching the room frantically. Her body visibly relaxed when she found her nephew. She struggled to sit, even as Ambrose helped her.

Her mouth moved but I didn't hear any words, her eyes wandered the room before fixating on me, emotions washed through them like a flood. Confusion, fear, horror, pain, sorrow, desperateness. I found myself walking towards her, she reached up for me as I neared her, taking my hand in hers despite Ambroses protests. Absentmindedly, smoothed back a stray lock of her hair. She was pale, even with the natural complexion of Moroi accounted for, the hollows of her eyes were dark with shadows, her forehead creased as she winced at the pain of sitting upright.

I looked down at her thin, frail fingers in my hand for a moment, taking a second to swallow past the lump in my throat. Without looking at her I asked:

"Did you have a...a vision? About me?" I kept track of the agonizing seconds that dragged on by the, now too loud, clock ticking louder than I remember in the uncomfortable silence. When my answer didn't come I glanced up. Rhonda was no longer looking at me, but behind me. I looked over my shoulder to Dimitri, who was staring back at Rhonda, his brow furrowed in confusion.

I wanted to make him smile, to kiss him and make this all go away. I wanted to move to Baia and be with his wonderful family, or go back to the cabin, _our_ cabin. Hell, at that moment i'd take a cave with the Keepers. Anything to take him away from all of this, away from the ever present impending doom, the stress of court, all of his worries. Then I began to wonder why we'd always been amidst all these troubles, always with a sword hanging over our heads and hardly enough time to work it out. I wondered if it was me, what had his life been like before i'd entered it? Before i'd stumbled in and brought my troublemaking ways into his life? Was it normal? Was he happy? Did he miss it?

If i'd never met Dimitri, if they'd never found Lissa and I...where would we be? Dead? What if we'd never run in the first place? I'd still know Dimitri, surely...but would we be together? He'd never have had a reason to give me the information about the Strigoi in Spokane, i'd never have told Mason, he wouldn't have died. Dimitri would never have been turned. Yet another tragedy that i'd bestowed upon him.

"Aunt Rhonda?" I heard a voice from behind me. Ambrose. "You need to tell them." He sounded defeated once again, like he'd exhausted all possible options. I hoped that wasn't the case. With a deep, shaky breath Rhonda finally answered my question.

"Yes Rose. I've seen your death..." She said, almost inaudibly.

I turned back to her, my eyes searching hers, searching for what she was holding back. Silently pleading with her. She closed her eyes, my stomach was in knots with anxiety. When she opened her eyes again she wasn't looking at me, but _again _at Dimitri. Rhonda directed her next words at Dimitri.

"...and it will be by your hand."


	8. Authors Note

Hello, you all probably thought I dropped off the face of the Earth and as far as this site is concerned, I guess I kind of have. I could try and apologise enough for you guys to be satisfied but I don't think I'll ever get there.

I'm not sure if I'll ever continue this story and I'll say it once, I'm terribly sorry for leaving it where I did but, for now, this isn't what I want to write right now. Don't get me wrong, I still love Rose and Dimitri and the entire VA series* and I may one day continue this or begin a new story on this but for right now, I've got other things I wanna share with you guys. To be fair I probably will lose a few of you with my change of topic but perhaps if you give me some suggestions on series, books, shows, movies, whatever to write about I might get inspired. You never know, so don't be shy.

So stick around if you don't already hate me, and I do hope to be a lot more consistent from now on.

A million times sorry,

Love you all. xx


End file.
